1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plugging devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to devices for connecting to, plugging, and/or obstructing apertures in walls, such as walls of electrical boxes, irrigation controller boxes, or other types of boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes or irrigation controller boxes can house electrical and mechanical components. In some applications, the boxes include one or more apertures to facilitate wired or other connection between the boxes and other system components. Plugs are commonly attached to one or more of the apertures.